


Words

by allthestarsshine



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Baseball Player Bill Denbrough, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Reddie, Teasing, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthestarsshine/pseuds/allthestarsshine
Summary: Bill has been playing baseball horribly lately.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Words

Bill had never played this poorly before.

Coach threatened to bench him if he ever played like that again. Unfortunately, he did. There was only one time where Bill didn’t strike out that game, and he didn’t even make it to second base. It was so pitiful that his encouraging girlfriend didn’t even say “Well, at least you tried!” She just wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his chest.

That week before their next game, Bill practiced like never before. He worked his ass off at practice so much that he almost fell asleep at the wheel on the way home. And he also stayed at the field after practice, trying so hard to smack the shit out of the baseballs. But nothing was working; nothing could get him out of this awful slump. Bill feels almost cursed.

The night before the next game, during one of his solo practice sessions, he hears a car door slam shut, but pays no mind to it. It’s probably some horny middle schoolers, grabbing a ride from an older sibling, that want to makeout in the dugout, which is nothing new. Whenever they see him practicing, they get the picture and leave.

But out of the corner of his eye, he sees someone leaning against the chain link fence, watching him. Bill turns to see Y/n, the warm breeze gently blowing the skirt of her white dress.

He sighs, pushing back the sweaty strands of auburn hair from his forehead. This really isn’t the damn time. “Hey.”

“Hey, Bill. Are you up for a water break?”

He isn’t, but Bill supposes he can spare a minute or two for his girl. “Sure.”

Kicking at the dirt, he turns off the pitching machine and goes back to the dugout, where his water bottle is. Y/n goes around the fence, following him, and sitting on a dusty bench. She pats the spot next to her, where Bill reluctantly places himself. With a hand on his neck, she gives him a sweet kiss. When they break apart, he starts the conversation.

“W-what’s up?”

Y/n shrugs. “I was just wondering how practice was going. We haven’t seen each other much this week, other than school.”

“I know, I-I-I-’m sorry. I’ve j-just been oh-oh-overwhelmed with p-p-practicing and stuff.”

“It’s okay! This is really important to you. I just miss you.”

“I m-m-miss you too.”

She traces a circle in the dirt with the toe of her shoe as silence looms over them. It’s a little awkward, so she breaks it.

“How’s the practicing going?”

“F-f-fucking horrible,” Bill admits.

“It’s probably better than you think.”

“It’s not, Y/n. I h-h-hit m-maybe t-t-ten balls tonight, and only two of-of-of them were any good. It’s r-r-really n-not.”

Bill finds his calloused hands wrapped in her soft, cool ones. 

“Maybe you’re just overthinking it? And that’s why you’re doing so badly? Don’t think, just… play.”

Bill’s heart stops. In fact, his whole body freezes, and his blood runs cold.

“O-o-overthinking it?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Y/n’s voice is so soft and timid. “I do that a lot.”

“I’m not o-o-overthinking sh-shit,” he says, pulling his hand away. “I’m just in th-th-this awful p-p-place or slump or whatever the h-h-hell you c-call it. “I have to g-get back to p-p-practicing.”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that, baby,” she insists as he gets up. 

“I know ex-ex-exactly what you m-meant.”

Y/n opens her mouth to say something else, but isn’t quite sure what that would be. What the hell did she do wrong? She was just trying to support him, and give good advice, but she only succeeded to piss him off. And she gets that he’s frustrated, but that doesn’t give him the right to just go back to practicing without even saying goodbye.

“Piss off, Bill.”

And with that, she leaves him alone to miss even more.

After sleeping on it, Y/n decides to forgive Bill for the night before. He has every right to be upset, and she was a little insensitive. She just wants him out of this rut. 

But then she has an idea, just a small little seed planted in her brain. Something she’s never tried before, so she’s not sure how it will play out. But it’s worth a try.

Friday morning, the day of the big game, she comes into school with curly hair and her tight black skirt with the lace trim. As she walks through the halls before homeroom, she doesn’t go to Bill’s locker. She goes to Bev’s. 

Bill, maybe fifty feet away, sees her talking and laughing with Beverly, and assumes she’s ignoring him because of last night. He was a dick, after all. He agrees to himself that he’ll apologize to her in homeroom, and all will be well again. 

Y/n gets there first, and instead of her usual spot, she’s sitting atop Richie’s desk, talking and giggling with him. Swallowing his pride, he marches up to her.

“C-c-can we talk?”

She and Richie share a look, both raising their eyebrows.   
  


“Sure. Be right back, Richie,” she winks at the curly haired boy before following her boyfriend to the corner of the room. “What’s up?”

“I j-j-j-just wanted to, uhhhh…” his voice trails off as he notices Y/n’s skirt, mascara, and hair. She’s dressed like this for a reason, and whatever it is, it’s working.

“Yes?”

“Um, I-I-I’m r-really sorry for l-l-last night.”

“Last night… oh, that! Don’t even worry about that, I totally forgot about it!” she waves him off.

Bill pauses. “Y-you did?”   
  


“Yeah, totally!”

“So we’re good?”

“Yep!” she grins, before going back to Richie’s desk. That takes Bill by surprise. If they’re good, then why isn’t she going to her normal seat, next to him? A little annoyed, he comes up with reasons to justify it in his head. Maybe she and Richie just really needed to catch up. But why does she have to keep giggling twenty four seven?

The bell rings, and Y/n is already out of the room before Bill can walk with her to first period, which he also finds very strange. Taken aback, he makes his way to chemistry by himself. 

It isn’t until lunch that he sees Y/n again, but she’s already wedged between Stanley and Bev. Ben is across from her, so he decides to take the seat next to Ben. He attempts to say hello to her, but she’s too busy talking to Stan with that same giggle she used with Richie earlier. To make matters a hundred times worse, Stan reaches over and starts tickling her, causing Y/n to start cracking up.

“Stop it!” she playfully hits him, but something about it seemed off. It was almost like she was flirting with him.

The physical contact only gets worse from there. The thing that breaks Bill is the side hug she gives him, which ends with her putting her head on his shoulder. It’s infuriating. Bill takes his fork and angrily shoves it into his leftover chicken from last night, making everyone stare.

“What’s wrong?” Y/n talks slowly and gives him a look like he’s going crazy, which pisses him off so much. The rest of the table looks at him like that too. 

Bright red and fuming, he shakes his head. “N-n-nothing.”

Stan and Y/n discreetly high five underneath the table.

The next class, creative writing, is one that Bill and Y/n have together. She sits a couple desks away from him, making sure that she has the perfect angle for him to see her skirt riding up. Surely enough, he doesn’t miss it. The entire class is full of her “subconscious” teasing, like stretching her legs forward with her hand on her thigh and twirling around one of her curls, which is something Bill likes to do. All day he wanted her now, and this… this was the worst of it all. 

He feels himself go hard and tries so hard to cover it up. And even though she’s facing the teacher, he can just see the delighted smirk on Y/n’s face. 

As the bell rings, Y/n purposefully drops her pencil in feigned surprise. Slipping off her chair, she stealthily bends over so that Bill can see her panties peeking out from her skirt… they’re his favorite pair. The midnight blue ones with the little velvet stars and the g-string. At this point, he practically creams his pants, and it’s nothing but humiliating. 

As quick as the pencil fell to the floor, Y/n snatches it up and runs out of the classroom. 

Just one more class, and he can have her. He can take her in his car and drive to an abandoned parking lot and go down on her in there, while the windows fog up from their faint sweat. 

The last period is beyond torture. Bill has long figured out that she’s teasing him as payback for last night. It’s out of character for her. She’s usually sweet and pure, never a tease. Although it’s slowly killing him, and he hates it, he knows that everything is going to be so worth it after school today.

He’s so excited for what’s coming that he even goes to the bathroom to fix his hair in the mirror after his French test. But then he remembers something that makes the muscles in his shoulders and chest deflate. They can’t do it after school because he has to get ready for the baseball game. The one he most likely won’t be playing in based on his most recent performances. Bill wishes he could just quit and spare the humiliation. Not to mention, he’d also have more time for Y/n. But he could never, not after spending freshman through junior year to get here. He will not drop out his very last season. 

His heart isn’t in the “weekend buzz” of the rest of the school when last period finally comes to an end. A few kids wish him luck in the halls, or tease him to actually play well this time. Maybe they were being serious. Bill doesn’t really know and, at this point, doesn’t care. He’s probably not going to play anyway.

Y/n, on the other hand, is practically glowing at the end of the day. Everything so far is going smoothly to plan. She excitedly drags Eddie, as his daily ride, to the front doors, passing Bill’s locker. She figures that she should wish him well before she totally leaves.

“Good luck, Bill!” Y/n says, with a little wave. Bill wants to thank her, but she’s already running down the hall, clasping hands with Eddie. He groans, leaning against his locker.

“Trouble in paradise, Big Bill?” Richie, his locker neighbor, adjusts his glasses.

“Y/n’s being so w-w-weird today, and it’s fuh-fuh-frustrating.”

“That sucks, man.”

Shrugging nonchalantly, Bill goes back to packing up his bookbag and his athletic bag.

“I g-g-gotta go. See you l-l-later, Ri-Richie.”

He holds out his hand for one of those guy hugs. “See ya. You’ll do amazing tonight.”

Bill snickers, but makes no comment. He gives Richie a hug before walking to the locker rooms.

Richie walks outside to Y/n’s car, where she and Eddie are eagerly waiting. He goes into the back, sprawling himself out on the seats. 

“Okay, so what are his thoughts?” Y/n asks the mole.

“He said you were acting weird.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Eddie rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. “What else?”

“Uhh… I think that’s it.”

Y/n and Eddie glare at each other, sharing one mutual thought: Why did we trust him with this?

“That’s it? You didn’t ask him anything else?”

“What was I supposed to ask? I couldn’t be too obvious, you know.”

“It’s fine, Richie. He’s none the wiser about the deeper implications of everything.”

“Exactly! Thank you!”

Sighing, Y/n begins to drive to Eddie’s house, where she drops him and Richie off. She tells them to meet her at her house in an hour if they want to get to the diner. Surprisingly enough, they get back to her house on time, finding her in one of Bill’s home jerseys and the shortest pair of shorts she owns.

“How do I look?” she asks, striking a pose.

“Let’s just say that he better fuck you before I do.”

Scoffing, Eddie elbows Richie in the stomach, earning back a yelp of pain. Y/n laughs, getting back in the driver’s seat of her car. In just a couple minutes, the Losers Club, sans Bill, is gathered at an outdoor picnic table at the diner. 

“Guys, thank you so much for all of your help today. I really hope everything’s going to work out!” Y/n bubbles, eating up the last of her bowl of pineapple.

“Of course it is,” Bev responds. “Did you not see him try to kill the chicken that was already dead?”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Mike furrows his brow in confusion, and everyone talks over each other to explain Y/n’s idea. 

“And you, Mike, are exactly the one I want for the finale.”

**************

This day couldn’t get any worse for Bill. Not only was his girlfriend a tease every painful second of the day, he’s benched. As one of the captains, he’s always for cheering his teammates on and encouraging them. But it really sucks when he has to sit, hunched over in boredom, as he enviously watches everyone play for four innings. He expected to be benched for a little bit, but not for the whole fucking game. 

But something takes a turn on the fifth inning. One of his teammates, a sophomore, trips and falls on his face while running home. Of course there is nothing unusual about this in baseball, but when he gets up, there’s blood gushing from his nose and onto his white uniform. Coach takes him out and then looks at the players on the bench. Bill is the only one who hasn’t gone in yet.

“Denbrough!”

Bill looks up, blue eyes filling with hope.

“If I put you in, are you going to play like a pussy?”

He can’t make any promises, but that’s not the thing to tell his coach. “N-n-no, sir.”

“Then get in there.”

Overflowing with excitement, he jogs onto the field. Forgetting everything that happened today, all the teasing, all the flirting with others, he looks for his sweetheart in the bleachers. There she is, in the front row, cheering that they put him in. She’s in his jersey, which gives him a mixture of emotions: lust, but also a certain softness that always resonates with him when she’s in it. 

But then something flares inside Bill. Mike’s arms are wrapped around her from behind. His beam turns into a scowl in a split second. 

Why won’t this torment ever fucking end?

When he’s up to bat, Bill grips the bat like he’s wringing its neck. He’s so fucking angry that he’s going to just explode. The ball flies to him and, with his mind on Y/n and how damn frustrated he is, he swings the bat and slams the ball practically out of its skin. Then the crowd screams. He drops the bat, realizing that he just launched the ball to the moon. Running all the bases, Bill burns off some of his anger.

“Okay Denbrough, now you’re playing,” Coach pats his back when he gets home. His team looks ecstatic. They got him back. 

Bill hits two more homeruns that game, and even gets a couple members of the opposing team out, though he’s never been much of a baseman. Y/n was right; he definitely was overthinking everything before. Now he’s running off of pure exasperation and fury.

They win the game, and everyone on the team joyously lifts him up and praises him. After they shake hands with the other team, Bill attempts to talk to Y/n in the stands, but he’s carried off to the locker rooms. While there, everyone congratulates him individually, and then Coach pulls him aside to talk to him for a half hour. He basically just asked him why the hell he waited to play like that, leaving Bill even more ashamed of the past couple weeks. But it’s over now, and he’s never going to play like shit again. Not consistently anyway. 

By the time he’s finished talking to Coach, everyone has cleared out of the locker room. Bill would take a shower, but he hates taking them in here. So he just packs up to go home, and then heads to the field to pick up his water bottle that he never has time to grab right after the game. Surprisingly, the field isn’t empty.

Y/n is leaning up against the side of the dugout, Bill’s water bottle in hand. When her eyes fall upon him, her face lights up with the most genuine beam. 

“You did it.”

It all clicks. Rendered speechless, Bill realizes that Y/n has done all of this to make him play like that. All of that jealousy and pain was so he could play like that. He really does have the best girlfriend ever, even though he didn’t realize it earlier today. 

Wanting the torment to end, he tells her, “Nice j-j-jersey.”

Y/n does a little twirl. “Thanks!”

Stepping towards her, Bill grabs her hands, which makes the bottle slip from her fingers. Then he pulls her out on the field, and they spin around in circles together, giggling like young kids. But then he sharply pulls into his body, bending down to give her an open mouthed kiss. Smiling into it, Y/n adjusts her hands so that their fingers lace together. He attempts to dip her, but they end up toppling over. 

By this time, Y/n is shrieking and tears of laughter are running down her cheeks. They continue kissing each other in the sand of the pitcher’s mound, where they ended up.

“You know,” Bill says, “I’ve w-w-wanted you all damn d-d-day.”

“Oh you have, have you?”

“Y-y-yeah, I have.”

“I can’t imagine why,” she replies, her voice so innocent. 

He gently traces down her cheek all the way to her neck. As he stops at her neckline, Y/n looks up to him in adoration, nodding in consent.

Once he has that, his hands travel down to her tiny shorts, earnestly pulling them off. She’s still wearing the blue underwear from earlier, which he slides off slowly, as to not tear them at all. But then he does nothing. 

Revenge.

After ten seconds, Y/n speaks up. “Bill?”

“What is it you w-w-want me to do, buh-buh-beautiful?”

Y/n turns pink, feeling self conscious about saying it aloud. So she whispers it, barely audible.

“Sorry, didn’t qu-qu-quite c-c-catch that.”

A bit louder, she asks, “Can you please eat me out?”

A grin begins to form on Bill’s face as he places his hands on her thighs. “I-I-I don’t know Y/n, you-you’ve been t-t-teasing me a lot today.”

“Please?”

Still wanting to give her a taste of her own medicine, he stays there, just starting to rub her bare thighs. Now it’s her turn to get frustrated.

“Please, Bill. Please!”

How could he say no to her angelic voice? As per Y/n’s request, Bill goes down on her. Her legs clench involuntarily around his head, but she tries to be gentle. Gasping in pleasure, she wraps her fingers in his smooth red hair. When she finishes, it’s bliss. It was undoubtedly one of Bill’s best performances, just like his baseball game tonight.

Coming back up to her flushed face, Bill lies by her side.

“D-d-did you have p-p-p-pineapple before the game?”

She responds only with a cheeky grin.

“Of c-course you did.”

Reaching over for his hand, Y/n says, “Do you wanna…”

Apparently Bill isn’t done being assertive. He climbs on top of her, starting to suck love bites on her neck.

“Do I w-w-want to what, Y/n? C-c-count the st-stars? Get f-f-fucking ice cream?”

“You know…” 

“No, I don’t know. Use-use y-y-y-your w-words.”

“Um…. uhh....”

“Words,” he whispers. “Wuh-words, Y/n. Words.”

“Do you wanna… do you want to fuck?”

Those words are everything and more that Bill wanted to hear. 

“Only if y-you want to.”

Y/n nods, but then remembers to verbalize her thoughts. “More than anything.”

Bill’s hands rush straight to his belt, fumbling to unclasp it. When the damned thing is finally off, he pulls down his pants and underwear, before going right inside of her.

Y/n lets out a tiny noise of pain, instantly making Bill concerned.

“Oh m-m-my god, did I-I-I hurt you? Are you o-o-okay, do you want me to-to p-pull out?”

“No,” she breathes quietly.

“No, you’re n-n-not okay?”

“No, stay in. That felt so good.”

“Okay, g-g-good. I’m going to go r-r-rough again, but if it huh-hurts, then let me know.”

His care of her is so precious that she reaches up to cup his cheek. “I will.”

Then he gives a thrust, a full one. It feels like he’s tearing Y/n’s insides apart, but it’s amazing. Then he does another one, hitting that sweet spot. There are stars in the corners of her eyes.

“Faster,” she says quietly. Bill complies.

In just thirty more seconds, she hits her high again, but it’s nothing like ever before. They’ve never gone this hard before, and it shows. All Y/n can see as she stretches her legs out is blinding white, and wonderful tingles are all over her body. Her hand slips from Bill’s cheek as it falls into the sand. 

He’s gentle now.

“H-h-hey, do you want me to pull out now?”

With a faint beam, she says, “No, you should finish, love.”

And so he does, with a couple soft pushes. It’s over, and he finally leaves her body.

“I’m sorry we d-don’t have anything to c-c-clean you up with,” Bill murmurs as he helps Y/n back into her panties and shorts.

“It’s alright.”

Her voice is so mellow, so at ease. Her boyfriend finishes getting dressed himself before pulling her close and stroking her hair.

“I’m going to be sore tomorrow.”

“Sh-shit, I didn’t th-think about that.”

“It’ll be worth it.”

_ It’ll be worth it. _

He holds Y/n even closer, if at all possible. Bill doesn’t even understand how she can be real. Not only is she gorgeous, she’s sweet and kind and thinks that going through a few days of soreness because of him is worth it.

Maybe she even loves him.

The thought excites Bill, who fell in love with her so long ago, although he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. So for now he’ll just let it be.

Feeling deep, consistent breaths against him, Bill realizes that he’s been subconsciously rubbing Y/n’s back for awhile. It was enough to make her pass out.

Sighing contentedly, he scoops her up bridal style and carries her back to the passenger seat of his car. Y/n shouldn’t be driving home like this, so he figures he can drop her off. He can take her back to get her car tomorrow. And what’s a stupid afterparty compared to his girlfriend?

With the windows down, letting in the slightly cool breeze, and the radio at a minimal volume, Bill takes a sleepy Y/n to her house. And he loves every second of it.


End file.
